Legend of Zelda: Haruno Style!
by Mew-chan Say La
Summary: Naruto meets Zelda Ocarina of time! Love,Romance,Fighting,Jealosy, and one heck of a plot line! SasukexSakura InoxShika. NejixTenTen. HinataxNaruto. Maybe MayumixKakashi! Mayumi has a deadly disease Sakura can help! It leads to WAY more!R&R! Please!
1. Mayumi

Legend of Zelda Haruno Style!

Ch.1 Mayumi's past,present,and future! Meeting Sakura and Kokori forest!

I stood there with watery eyes. As I looked across this dark desolate place, I saw my future.

The graveyard that's where I am. I walked over to my otou's (older brother) grave.

"Why did you leave! Why?!" I yelled banging my fist on his grave area.

Ground particles flew everywhere, on me and everywhere else.

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I begged.

The sun shone on me as a sign of forgiveness.

"Arrigato." I mumbled and got up. I left the graveyard. I took one last look back at my future, and left.

I was crying so badly that I sprinted into a run. I ran so fast I didn't even notice

that one of the schoolchildren had accidentally pulled my scarf off.

"Lady are you alright?" One of them asked. "Chikuso!" I mumbled.  
They had seen my disease. The very same illness that had wiped out half the city in a week.

The illness had started at my neck which is lucky. Since it was mid October it was relatively cold,

which means I could of hid it with a scarf and nobody would of noticed.

The children didn't know about the disease. The city council decided not to tell them for their own safety,

which was lucky for me.

What was unlucky for me is that a nearby adult saw me without the scarf on. "Kuso!" I yelled.

She ran to the city council. My fate was sealed.

Tomorrow I would be exiled from the city, left to wither away in pain in the Hyrulian fields.

I grabbed my scarf from the children rudely and ran home

when I got home I cried all night I would have to leave my home town for the cold Vaseline fields.

No city with a brain would take me in I knew it. The disease only needs one person to start its murderous rampage. The disease took my brother and now it was after me... mercissily. I dismissed the thoughts and went to bed not able to sleep a wink without nightmares.

I awoke the next morning, took a shower and ate breakfast.

I stepped out the door a letter was attached to my door. I read the parchment.  
Ms. Mayumi,  
We have received word that you have omnicilia, or the disease. Since we want to protect the city

you have been exiled. Please understand, we just want to protect the city and it's people.

You are to leave immediately. Please understand. Hopefully you understand,

The City Council.

Yes, my name was Mayumi. Just Mayumi.

I had no last name. When I was younger I was taunted at for not having a last name.

Stupid, I know. I sighed. I went back inside and packed all my things up.

Hyrule Fields 12:00 AM

I had been traveling for hours endlessly. I felt like I had lost everything.

I stopped and cried. Suicide seemed like my only option.

While I was crying my eyes out I heard a horse drawn caddle.

"Ohiya!" She chirped. She had pink hair and green eyes. "Hi." I chocked out thru my sobs.

" What's your name?" The girl with pink hair asked me. "Mayumi, you?" I replied to her wiping my eyes.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura replied. "Oh..." I mumbled "Why are you crying?"Sakura Haruno asked me.

" I lost my home because I have the disease." I quietly replied.

"Hmmmmmmm... Hey! Would you give up how you looked for the cure to the disease?

If you would you could come live in a new city that would always accept you!" Sakura told me.

I looked up at Sakura and without giving it a second thought.

I mean who wouldn't my old city had betrayed me, maybe this new city would actually accept me?!

"Yes!" I replied earnestly.

"Hop in!" Sakura chirped to me. I hopped in the carriage and we sped off.

"So... where you from?" Sakura asked me. I pointed in the direction of the city she glanced back and understood.

"Why are you taking me to your city? I have the disease it could kill you and your city?!" I demanded.  
" Mayumi, my city has the cure." Sakura said. "That's impossible! Only the Kokori elves supposedly have the cure!"

I yelled at Sakura. " Exactly. I come from Kokori village!" Sakura told me.  
"Then it's true?! You guys have the cure?! Why don't you guys share it with the rest of us non-Kokori people?!"

I demanded.

"Mayumi, calm down!" Sakura yelled at me. I flinched.

Sakura NEVER yelled.

"Mayumi the last time my people shared a cure the Hylian people abused it and they destroyed the west wing of my city just for an ounce of the cure for the last major disease!" Sakura told me.

"Oh... I'm sorry."Mayumi apologized.

"You better be sorry!" A harsh voice said behind me.

I turned around and there was a tall muscleur guy with chicken butt hair growled at me.

"W-Who are y-you?" Mayumi sturrtered. " Sasuke Uchiha, her guardian" He growled at me.  
"Sasuke! Stop scaring her!"Sakura yelled at him.

"hn."Sasuke said. He sat down across the wooden board backs and started to fall asleep.

"Sakura, why would you need a guardian?"I asked her worridly. "Mayumi... can I TRUST you?"Sakura asked me.

"Of course! You can trust me with your life your saving my life! I'll always be in debt to you! I will ALWAYS

be your friend!"I said. " No... REALLY TRUST YOU?"Sakura asked me. "Of course!" Mayumi replied.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Sakura! Wait, if she proves worthy of yours AND mines trust then you can tell

her."Sasuke said to Sakura. "Mayumi I'm sorry! Can I maybe tell you later?"Sakura said.

"Of course!" I said and gave Sakura and Sasuke a smile. Sakura smiled back and started singing.

"That song it's beautiful! What is it?" Mayumi sincerely asked. "If you really like the city I'm taking you

to you will learn in plenty of time!" Sakura replied. "Oh.. Okay!"Mayumi replied happily.

They rode in silence for a while. "Sakura I know it's rude but... why is your hair pink?"Mayumi asked her.

"Oh...This!"She said pointing to her hair. "When you enter the forest your hair turns a different color

depending on how you lived your life up to that point or how your GOING to live your life!"Sakura replied.

"What!" I asked. "Take my hair for example, it's pink with a red end cuts! The red shows how many times I had

hardships and considered suicide a option maybe even an option..."Sakura whispered the last part.

"You attemted suicide?!"Mayumi asked surprised. "Yeah...My past was horrible and scary..."Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura" Mayumi started sternly, " You don't have to talk about your past if you don't want too!"I told her

flashing a 'yosh' smile! 'She reminds me of him...'Sakura thought smiling. "Arrigato." Sakura said.

"No problema!" Mayumi replied. "Whats no problema..."A omnious voice asked. Mayumi shivered.

Sakura looked past Mayumi. "Ah! Lord Hyuga Neji! What an honor it is to see you again soon-to-be leader

of the vampires!" Sakura exclaimed. "You also Mistress Hinata!"Sakura said.

"Vampires! There supposed to be a Hyrule myth!" Mayumi yelled frighted greatly! "Well, we are real."Neji

said very close to Mayumi. "Could you backup, please!"Mayumi said frightened. "You... you have

the disease, don't you?"Neji asked never letting go of Mayumi's eyes. "Uh... Yes. How did you know?"

Mayumi asked. "I can tell." Neji smirked and backed up. Mayumi let out the nervous breath she had held.

"So...Neji How are things going with that girl at Lon Lon Ranch... You know with that girl with

the two Chinese buns!"Sakura slyly said. "G-G-Good!"Neji sturtered. Sakura chuckled.

"Have you even talked to her?"Sakura asked. "Not yet." Neji mumbled. Sakura giggled

"So... basically you're stalking her!"Sakura shouted pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

"Shutup! Vampires and Humans can never be!" Neji sadly growled.

"Your wrong!"Mayumi said. Everyone looked at Mayumi who had just interrupted their conversation.

"Back in my old town there was some different species marriages with families and everything! All

it did was it created an invisible treaty bewteen that city and the different species that

only made understandment and love!"Mayumi yelled. Everyone stared at her. Sakura

broke the tension. "She's right! Neji you still have a chance but only if you

try to win her heart!"Sakura said, holding her hand to her heart. "Hn." Neji said

and looked away. "Neji whay are you traveling with us?"Sakura asked.

"Because I feel like it." Neji growled. Sakura shrugged and told the horse to hurry up.

"Mistress Hinata, how are you?" Sakura asked. "Fine, please call me Hinata."Hinata kindly said.

"Okay!"Sakura chirped. "Ummm... How long untill we reach Kokori forest?" Mayumi asked expectently.

"Hmmmm... 2 hours maybe more maybe less. Oh yeah! I just remenmbered! The nickname for

Kokori forest is Konoha!" Sakura informed Mayumi. "Why Konoha?" Mayumi asked.

"Well... Konoha means the city hidden in the leafs and basically we hid with nature

in the forest so that's the name we choose for the forest city!"Sakura chirped.

"Oh! That makes perfect sense!"Mayumi exclaimed.

"Sasuke can you take control?" Sakura asked.

"hn."Sasuke said and took control on the horse drawn wagon.

Sakura climbed too the back of the wagon and took an extra ocarina out of her bag.

"Here!"Sakura said and tossed Mayumi the Ocarina. Mayumi held it in her hands with loving care.

"It's so pretty!"Mayumi exclaimed! "Play it!"Sakura happily ordered!

"I don't know any songs!"Mayumi worridly said.

"Don't worry if the forest will truly ever accept you then you will know a song from your heart!

It could be common or it could be rare!"Sakura happily piped.

"Uh... Okay!"Mayumi said. She nervously put her fingers on the holes on the ocarina. She blew in the

ocarina and suddenly started playing notes to a song she never learned.

When she was done everyone was wide-eyed.

"That was beautiful!"Hinata sturrttered nevously.

Sakura's face was unbelieving.

"How! You've never played! Have you?!"Sakura demanded.

"No! It just came to me! Honestly!"Mayumi said afraid her new friends and her

possible new glorious home.

"Mayumi, we're not mad at you it's just-" Sakura said.

"Just what?!?!" Mayumi pressed.

"It's just the forest hasn't just accepted you...

it LOVES you! the forest trusts you with its life! You were born in tune with nature!"Sakura said.

"Whats weird about that?"Mayumi asked.

"That hasn't happened since me!"Sakura exclaimed!

"You lost me." Mayumi said.

"Look, even pureblood elves who were born and made by pureblood elven ancestors and parents

are only merely accepted by the forest! You're not a pureblood elf! You must have

special blood which only comes every 3 or so generations!" Sakura exclaimed!

"I'm so happy for you finally someone special like me who the forest is in tune with

and loves!"Sakura happily yelled bouncing for joy!

Even Sasuke acknowledged her.

"Good job err-"Sasuke said. "Mayumi just Mayumi!" Mayumi replied.

"Good job Mayumi."Sasuke re-said.

Mayumi smiled and laughed a true happy laugh.

Mayumi Flashback:

"You're a loser with no last name! There is nothing special about you and there will never be!"

The boy taunted her. 4 other boys joined him. "Loser with no life! Loser With no life!"They all chanted

over and over again. Then one boy who had blonde crue cut came up to her. "You're a loser!

Everyone wants you to dissapear forever!"The blonde boy said to her.

"Shutup!"Mayumi yelled. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

She just back talked us! We're not going to take that are we guys!" The blonde boy said.

"Yeah!"They chimed in. They dragged Mayumi to a dark alley and started beating

Mayumi. 3 of the boys started kicking her the other 2 started punching her.

2 hours later Mayumi had the crap beaten out of her she had wounds that were swollen badly and

a badly bleeding lip! Right before one of the boys were about to kick her again she heard a voice.

"Kick her again and I'll kill you all!"The mysterious person said. She could tell it was a man she just

never saw his face. The mysterious person soon afterward took her home.

"Stay safe."He said. Mayumi grabbed his sleeve. "Thank you very much and goodbye hopefully

not forever though!"Mayumi said and she ran into him and hugged him.

"Your a good person with an honest heart. I also hope we will see each other sometime also."He said.

He patted her head and vanished into thin air. "Arrigato..."She whispered into thin air and went inside

her house. "Where have you been?!"Demanded her otou (older brother).

"Out making...friends."Mayumi replied happily. Her otou smiled and his spirit

instantly felt better. Mayumi looked up to the sky. 'I can't wait to meet him again!' Mayumi thought.

End Flashback.

'I'll prove them wrong, oh so wrong!' Mayumi thought with a glint in her eyes.

"Mayumi I know you'll prove them wrong!"Sakura chirped with fire in her eyes!

"How did you know! I was thinking that!"Mayumi asked.

"I can read people's minds sometimes!"Sakura said.

"How?!?!"Mayumi demanded.

"Since me and you are special forest elves we can communicate through minds together! The forest trust us okay?

Understand?!"Sakura asked.

"Uhhhh... A little bit."Mayumi said.

"Don't worry you'll understand when you see Kokori forest!"Sakura chirped.

"Okay!"Mayumi said smiling.

"Hinata I know this is private but... has your father forced you to marry someone yet?"Sakura asked.

"Thankfully not. I want Neji-kun to marry before me. I don't want to take the throne. Neji-kun

would be more fit to take the throne. He's more liable to take the throne. Female vampires

are easier to kill, it's just unfortunetly in our blood. Besides I'm after another...man."

Hinata said whispering the very last part.

"Whooooooooooooooooo?!"Sakura teased lightly.

Hinata blushed beet red. "Who is he?!"Neji demanded. "Noone important!"Hinata said quickly blushing madly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Neji's overprotective!"Mayumi and Sakura teased.

Neji turned around. "STFU! Before I bite you!"Neji growled.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Neji the big bad vampire would'nt bite us would he?"Sakura asked

she knew he was pushing him it was just fun.

"Hyuga can't even defend himself from two girls."Sasuke said.

"STFU Uchiha loser!"Neji growled and turned his back on them.

"We still love you like a friend!"Sakura said.

Neji's back untensed and he turned around again.

2 hours later...

"Sakura what if they don't accept me?!"Mayumi asked worridly.

"Don't worry they will definately accept you many people don't have last

names in Kokori forest! You'll be loved, don't worry! Also you'll be highly accepted

seeing as the forest loves you!" Sakura said confidently.

"Okay!"Mayumi replied hapilly!

With that they entered the gates with everyone else right behind them ready to see Kokori Forest

a.k.a. Konoha!

To be Continued... )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohiya! It's my first fanfic! It's Legend of Zelda meets Naruto! Okay there is definately more

charecters coming! I can't believe I made TenTen Romania from Lon Lon Ranch! LOL!XD

Ino has a very sad role in here but it brightens up don't worry! Shikamaru is a big help

in a way:) I can't believe I made The Hyuga clan vampires!XD They always seemed like good

vampires!XD! Konoha is Kokori Forest and the lost woods!XD! Couples may be a little foggy

so let me explain- SasukexSakuraxItachixsmalltinybitofGaarxSakura alsoXD! InoxShikamaru! NejiXTenTen

LOL she's the ranch girlXD! Finally some HinataXNaruto... Maybe just some MayumiXKakashi don't know yet!

c.b.o.l. out with loves and huggles X) 


	2. Sakura

The Legend Of Zelda:Haruno Style!

Disclaimar:I DO NOT own ever Legend of Zelda OR Naruto!!!!!!!!! If I did I be filthy stinkin rich!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ch.2- Cure for thedisease, Acceptance, Guy troubles, beautiful ancient songs,and Great Deku Tree Trouble!!!!!!!

Sakura's point of view:

I glanced over at Mayumi who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown right next to me.

"Mayumi?"I asked. "Uhhhh..."Mayumi replied to me. "Calm down, okay? Everything is

perfectly okay!"I told her. Mayumi swallowed and smiled. Just then she clutched her shoulder.

"Mayumi! Are you alright?!" I asked her. Mayumi screamed out in pain.

I peeled off the very sleeeve of her shirt. Her shoulder was bloody red with a deadly rash.

Mayumi was sweating like she just ran 5 miles. Her face was contrasted in pain. 'Shit!' The disease

is attacking her full force. She had 2 hours to live at most. "Mayumi hold on!"I yelled at her.

I grabbed Mayumi and crouched down. "Mayumi get on my back! I'll give you a piggy back ride, hurry!"

Mayumi nodded slightly and got on my back. I began sprinting thru the forest.

The others caught up to Mayumi and me. "What do you want us to do?"Sasuke asked.

"Tell Kokori elves we have another disease ridden!"I yelled at him. Sasuke nodded to the others and

they raced off full speed to Kokori forest or Konoha as it is nicknamed. 'Hold on Mayumi!' I

screamed in my head. I picked up the speed and ran even faster.

45 minutes later-

"Whats the rush?"Mitch asked Sakura when she ran though the Kokori forest Gates.

Mitch was a annoying blonde haired guy who was protective of anything at all it seemed.

"Mitch! She has the disease!"Sakura yelled at Mitch.

"Calm down! I'll take her to the hot springs you go to your house and clean up!"Mitch ordered.

"But-"Sakura started. "No buts! Now go to your house and clean yourself up! I'll get her to the hot

springs!"Mitch ordered. "Fine! I'm trusting you with her life! UNDERSTAND!"Sakura threatened.

Whenever Sakura threatened someone it was scary! She turned all killer evil nightmare deadly ninja

with an attitude! "Okay! Just don't kill me! PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!! PLEASE!"Mitch begged.

"Fine!"Sakura said and stormed of to her house! Mitch picked up Mayumi and dragged

her to the hot springs. Mitch tossed her into the hot springs and sat by the sides of the spring.

"She's kinda cute."Mitch mumbled and smirked. "Who's kinda cute?"A man with a silver hair,a mask,and who was

holding a small orange book in his hands. "No one!"Mitch growled.

Mitch didn't want to lose ANOTHER girl to Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi had a damn fan club for

crying out loud! 'I'm ten times the man Kakashi will ever be!'Mitch thought.

Mayumi stirred in the water. "Uhhhh..."Mayumi mumbled. "Looks loke we have a cute

one here!"Kakashi said smiling even though you could not see it through his mask. Kakashi hopped over to her.

"Hello, you would be..."Kakashi asked. "Mayumi. just Mayumi I have no last name."Mayumi sadly said.

"Mayumi... That's a gorgeous name. Not many people have that name either. Don't worry

people around here don't really have a last name either!"Kakashi said smiling. "Your name?"Mayumi asked.  
"Hatake Kakashi!Just Kakashi though,O.K.?" Kakashi said.

"Oh...O.K.! Kakashi can I have your mask?"Mayumi asked.

'Oh great! Another fangirl!'Kakashi thought.

"I know that sounds strange, but whenever I wear a mask it calms me down."Mayumi explained.

"Oh...Okay."Kakashi said. He pulled out a spare mask and handed it to Mayumi.

"Thank you!"She chirped and put it on. Kakshi observed her. 'Cute.'Kakashi thought.

"I'll talk to you later,Mayumi."Kakashi said and left. "Ja nee!"Mayumi said to him and

went deeper in the hot spring.

"Stay in the water until Sakura comes and visits you, O.K.?"Kakashi told her. Mayumi nodded in understandment.

With Sakura-

Sakura entered her house. "You shouldn't trust strangers so openly."Sauke growled at her.

"Hmph! Hiding in the shadows as always Sasuke!"sakura replied.

"Hn."Sasuke said. He came out from the shadows glaring.

Sakura smiled hoping to get out of one of Sasuke's lectures.

"Why did you trust her so openly?! She could be the death of this city and all it's people! You know

that right?! She's your responsibility. You were very stupid to openly accept her, you make Naruto

look smart."Sasuke growled at her.

"I know that!"Sakura spat at Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"Then why did you do it."Sasuke demanded never droping eye contact with Sakura.

"She seemed trustworthy. I felt I could trust her,like one day she would save Kokori Forest

and its people. She seemed to have an innocent soul with a love for nature."Sakura explained

to Sasuke. "You're a mockery to Kokori Forest and it's people. Your a plain idiot." Sasuke

said to Sakura brushing past her and out the door.

Tears fell from Sakura's face. "I know."Sakura mumbled to nobody specifically.

Sakura went to her bathroom, cleaned up and left for the hot springs.

Hot Springs-

Sakura immediately spotted Mayumi.

"Sakura!"Mayumi called out to her. Sakura smiled in acknowledgement and walked over to her.

'She looks sad...'Mayumi thought. "Mayumi, promise me you will ALWAYS stay LOYAL to Kokori Forest."

Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Sakura, this is my HOME! I would NEVER BETRAY MY HOME."Mayumi said smiling.

"Arrigato!"Sakura chirped. 'She's happier.'Mayumi thought happilly.

"Sakura where is the cure?" Mayumi asked.

"Your in it!"Sakura replied happilly. "You lost me."Mayumi said.

"The hot springs! There the cure, understand?"Sakura said.

"Oh! That makes sense! When you said that one part of the city was destroyed you ment that the city

had a lot of its water taken away and the elves, the forest animals, and the hidden children in that

area of the city all passed away from lack of water and supplies dut to the Hylian people! Right?!"

Mayumi asked. "Yes! Exactly, you understand the forest so well it's almost like you lived here all your

life!"Sakura exclaimed proudly. "Arrigato!"Mayumi said happilly.

"Ms.Haruno and Ms.Mayumi your presence has been requested at city council...IMMEDIATLY."The masked man

said and left. Sakura and Mayumi nodded at each other and Sakura led the way to city council.

The City Council-

"Don't worry Mayumi! Just act calm!"Sakura said to Mayumi. Mayumi nodded to Sakura in understandment.

Sakura knocked on the door. "Come in."Someone said and they entered. "Ms.Haruno you realize what you

did was extremely stupid and against our laws. The punishment for such actions can easily lead

to death. You understand the extent of your actions,right?"One of them said.

"Hai! I also realize that the town is in desperate need of power,correct?"Sakura bodly replied.

"That is accurate, but how can a mere Hylian scum like herself be of ANY help to our town?" Another

City Council person asked. "She has an extradonary gift she can communicate better with the forest than I can."

Sakura said. "Is this true? Show us!"A council woman demanded. "Listen to the Lost Woods. Those are impossible

for even pureblood elves such as ourselves. Sakura check to see if she is correct!"A council man ordered.

"Hai!"Mayumi said and began listening to the forest. "The forest says it is in pain and evil is slowly grasping it

and chocking the Lost Woods and this town. The Lost Woods also say that the Great Deku Tree is in harms way and

is facing enough difficulties with the evil around here to make the Great Deku Tree wither away possibly."

Mayumi said. There was frightened murmors around the room. "Impossible! We have been taking amazing care

of the Forest! Ms.Haruno! Is this piece of absurb information true?!"A city council man demanded roughly.

"She's...absoloutly correct. The forest is in pain and possibly withering away from evils grasp."Sakura replied.

Now the murmors were becoming out of control. "ENOUGH! There is one more test you must face! If you

can pass this then we will accept you and more in our town!"The leader of the city council exclaimed.

"Get her an ocarina and make her play a song! If she can play a song from her heart without ever practicing

it than she can join our town!"The leader boomed.

"I already have an ocarina!"Mayumi took out her ocarina and played it. 'That song...it hasn't been played in

a millenium!'Sakura thought. When Mayumi finished everyone was staring wide-eyed.

"That song...It hasn't been heard in 100 whole years! Only my long ago ansestors have heard it! I never thought

I would live to see it play! My...How lovely it sounds, after all this time!"The eldest female city council

person said. Everyone murmered a small "Yeah.". "Mayumi you are hereby now accepted into the Kokori Forest town

a.k.a. KONOHA!"The leader boomed. "Arrigato!"Mayumi and Sakura yelled and zipped out of the city council

building.

"Those two...Are going to be the saviors of Kokori Forest, that's for sure."The leader said and everyone agreed.

Sakura and Mayumi-

"Mayumi! Your hair is a beautiful dark navy blue and your eyes are onyx-blueish! No one else in the village

has that color! Your hair and eyes are...gorgeous!"Sakura told Mayumi. Mayumi looked in a mirror.

"It's gorgeous!"Mayumi exclaimed gasping. "The navy blue hair represents hardship,some betrayel,but in the end

love snd understandement. Your eyes represent harmony,love,haunting memories, and feelings that affected

you outlook on life!"Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah...They do and I appreciate it and love it!"Mayumi exclaimed.

"I'm glad!"Sakura exclaimed smiling. "Sakura where can I live?" Mayumi asked Sakura.

"Down the street from me! Of course!"Sakura exclaimed. "O.K."Mayumi exclaimed happilly.

Mayumi and Sakura walked to their homes happilly oblivios of the dangers soon to come...

Tommorow Morning-

"Quick! Everyone! Something is wrong with the Great Deku Tree! Come Quickly!"Mitch yelled frightened!

Sakura and everyone else quickly bolted out of bed and ran as fast as they could to the Great Deku Tree.

To Be Continued...

-  
Author's corner: I'm horrble I know:) Right when things get interesting I end the chapter! Oh well! I introduced Mitch and Kakashi so oh well:) No one reviewed for my first chapter and it made me feel.  
sad:( But oh well... PLEASE READ AND

REVIEW THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . :) ;3 :3XDXPXO X1 . :)

With love: c.b.o.l. 


	3. Heading In and Descions!

The Legend Of Zelda:Haruno Style!

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto OR Zelda!

Ch.3-Heading In and Decsicions

"Shit! What could be wrong!"Sakura yelled while running. Mayumi was right behind her.

"I don't know! We better hurry though!"Mayumi yelled back!

Sakura and Mayumi skidded into the crowd surronding the Deku tree.

"What the hell..."Sakura whispered. The tree was twirling around in pain.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"A exuberent blonde screamed.

The said blonde tackled Sakura and Mayumi to the ground. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"Mayumi screamed.

"Damnit Naruto!!!!!!! What the hell is your problem!!!!!!!!"Sakura demanded.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Nada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto said grinning sheepishly.

"-Sigh-Naruto one of these days I'm going to kill you and I won't regret it!"Sakura yelled at him her hands

on her hips. "Saku-chan you can't kill me!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto begged. "WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!"Sakura demanded.

"Because...You LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Mayumi fell down anime style.

"How many wierdos DO you know!"Mayumi said. "Unfortunetly... a lot."Sakura sighed.

"Shut up you ugly transfestite half-chic TEME!!!"Naruto yelled at Mayumi.

"What The FUCK did you say!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mayumi screached.

'She's scarier than Saku-chan!'Naruto thought.

"Nada you emu kid nada!"Naruto said.

Mayumi had a huge anger mark on her forehead along with Sakura.

"Naruto!!!!!!!!"Sakura and Mayumi said venomesly.

"Yes..."Naruto replied.

"Prepare for a world of PAIN!!!!!!!!"Mayumi and Sakura said.

Mayumi and Sakura punched Naruto so hard he flew into a tree and broke it!

"Looks like he is still a dope."Sasuke said behind Sakura.

"What the hell! When did you get here?!"Sakura demended.

"Baka. I'm supposed to always watch you."Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"Sakura growled.

"Wow! You really suck at your job. You left me and Sakura alone for a long time!

If something happened it would of been your fault! You suck!"Mayumi teased.

Sasuke glared. "Fuck you."He said simply and turned his back on Mayumi.

Mayumi was really pissed of. "Shut up dope!"Mayumi said and punched him in the back right on the

spine. "That has got to hurt!"Sakura commented. Sasuke glared at her harder.

"Whatever."He simply said and turned his back on Mayumi. Mayumi smirked in triumph.

"Naruto whats up with the tree?"Sakura asked.

"Something inside of the tree is killing him! We have to help Saku-chan!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto begged.

"Naruto! Don't worry we'll help!!!!"Sakura said happily.

"We?"Sasuke asked. "Yes! You and me Sasuke!"Sakura said. "MayMay-chan also!"Naruto chirped.

"Mayumi,do you want to help?"Sakura asked.

"Of course!"Mayumi replied nodding her head.

"Saku-chan where's Hinata-chan?!"Naruto asked his eyes gleaming like a 4-year old child who had just

recieved a bag of candy.

"I don't know where they are...They were with us when we came in-"Sakura said interrupted.

"We're right here."Neji said venemously.

"OMFCarrots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mayumi yelled and fell to the ground.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled and tackled Hinata to the ground.

"Hyuga."Sasuke growled. "Uchiha."Neji growled. "UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!"Naruto randomnly yelled.

Everyone stared at him. "Baka!"They all said in union and punched him.

"How's the Uchiha clan?"Neji asked smirking. He already knew the answer he just wanted to piss him off.

"Depends, how does it feel to be a Cadet Branch loser!"Sasuke hissed ready to kill.

Neji glared. "STFU Uchiha."Neji growled frowning. "You know you guys talk and act a lot alike!!!!!"Mayumi chirped.

Sasuke and Neji glared at Mayumi. "MayMay-chan is right!"Naruto chirped.

"Dope!" Neji and Sasuke growled. "More on topic though what are we going to do about the Deku Tree?"Sakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ms.Haruno."A city council woman said.

"We're going to ask Mayumi to talk to the tree other than that we're going to leave it alone and hope for the best."

The city council woman said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mayumi and Sakura yelled.

"Thats all you are going to do! BAKA! That accomplishes nothing!"Mayumi and Sakura yelled at her.

"I suggest you calm DOWN! Since that accomplshes nothing!"The city council woman said.

Mayumi growled. "She's right."Sasuke muttered. "We leave the tree in your hands."The city council woman

"What are we going to do?"Sakura asked. "Easy dumbass, we're going to find out whats wrong and fix it."Sasuke said.

"Jackass."Sakura muttered barely aduible. "Bitch."Sasuke replied. "Fuck you."Sakura said and approched the tree with Mayumi.

Sakura breathed in. "Whats wrong Deku Tree?"She asked. "Oh THATS a nice way to ask the tree!"Mayumi emphasized.

"Fine! Deku tree would you mind telling me what is wrong?"Sakura asked.

"There is a monster inside of me that is slowly and painfully killing me. An evil man named Ganadorf has cursed me

in order to bring down Kokori Forest. The evil aura is destroying the forest."The tree replied.

"What?! How can we help you?!"Sakura demanded. "Easy...Kill me."The Deku Tree said monotonesly.

"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!"Mayumi replied. "You heard him, bitch."Sasuke said. Mayumi replied by punching him in the

stomach. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "How would we kill you! I mean there must be a better way!"

Mayumi chocked out. "No... There is not. In order to kill me you must go inside me and kill the monster."The Deku

Tree stated. Mayumi gasped. Sakura bit her lip. Everyone else froze. "Be careful especially you Mayumi."The Deku Tree

said and opened his mouth foor them to enter. (I know sounds weird but that is what happened in the game. --')

Sakura nodded and headed in everyone followed. "Why did he tell me to be careful?"Mayumi asked Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Dunno."Sakura replied. Mayumi nodded.

The inside of the tree was hudge and hollow with a odd yellow-greenish color in it.

"What now?"Hinata asked. "Maybe we should split up and complete it faster?"Mayumi suggested.

"No baka. If we do that we would be easier to kill."Sasuke replied.

"The jackass is right."Sakura replied. Sasuke glared at Sakura and she shrugged it off. "H-h-hai."Hinata said shyly.

Neji just shrugged and walked in deeper.

-  
this isn't part of the story but could more of you guys review?! Pretty please!!!!!!!!! Thankies!!!!!!! THANKS!  
c.b.o.l. .X -  
"Lets enter that room!"Naruto enthusiaclly(sp?) pointed to the ONLY open room inside the tree.

"Good idea Naruto!"Hinata commented smiling. Naruto slung an arm around Hinata.

"I AM a genius aren't I?!"Naruto yelled.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Everone else yelled and hit him. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Why do these non-ramen lovers hate me so!!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto screamed out to no one.

"Dope! Do you want to get attacked by eniemies?!"Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke the middle finger and walked on past him.

Sakura sighed. Training back when they were little kids was ALWAYS like this.

Flashback:

Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto had just finished training.

"Saku-chan want to go for ramen!"Naruto asked silently hopeing a yes would be the answer.

"Uhhhh... y-"Sakura began to say.

"No."Sasuke said for her.

Sakura glared at him.

"Yes, Naruto-KUN I would LOVE to flippin GO!"Sakura said exaggerating each and every little word.

Sasuke glared at her with twice the power of Sakura's glare.

"Do NOT disobey me!"Sasuke growled.

Sakura mimicked him. Sasuke glared at her slightly trembling with anger.

"WHAT was that?!"Sasuke demanded.

"Oh... EXCUSE ME Mr.SASSY FU78965 pants! OBVIOUSLY I dindn't say it LOOOOUUUDDDDD ENOUGH!

I SAID you doush(sp?) bag YES to Naruto's question! I ALSO mimicked your FU78965 tone!

Even though you don't have to try hard since you already sound like a girl! Whats your problem!

Always being the emo one of the group! You dress like a goth! (Nothing against goths or emos

it's just that Sakura is pissed off as hell at Sasuke!) Then your also a chicken butt loser

who's obsessive against some stupid grudge you won't even tell ME!

Your just a meanie poopie head who needs a hobbie!"Sakura said pissed off.

"Pwned! By a girl Sasuke-teme!"Naruto cheered.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut.

"FINE! Do what you please but when you get your ass killed DO NOT come to me crying for help as always!"Sasuke said glaring.

"FINE you AS45678!"Sakura yelled to the entire forest.

Sasuke turned his back and began walking away. Naruto gave the middle finger and him and Sakura went to the ramen store.

Sasuke looked back. "Sorry."He muttered his eyes filled with sorrow.

Sakura and Naruto never heard it though. Sasuke just turned his back and kept walking.

End Flashback:

'I miss those times.' Sakura thought.

Everyone entered the room. "Look!"Naruto yelled. At the end of the hallway was a creature and it was holding

a small key. "Whats that?"Mayumi asked. "It's a deku shrub it shoots deku nuts out of its mouth and can run

pretty fast."Neji informed Mayumi. "Oh...It reminds me of a bunny frog!"Mayumi chirped.

Everyone stared. "Uhhhh...Yeah. Lets go!"Sakura said. everyone nodded. Sasuke walked up to it.

The said deku shrub backed up into its den. Sakura walked up next to him. "Come on out."Sakura cooed.

The deku shrub remained hidden scared. "Mayumi! Try talking to him!"Sakura shouted to Mayumi.

"Sure!"Mayumi replied. she walked up to him. "Whats wrong little fellow?"Mayumi asked.

'You can talk to me?'The deku shrub asked tellepathically.

'Yeah! Sakura can also.'Mayumi replied in her mind.

'No she can't! your the only one in the WHOLE forest who can talk to me!'the Deku Shrub said.

'REALLY?!'Mayumi asked.

'Yes. Your name it's...Mayumi right?'The Deku Shrub asked.

'Yeah, why?'Mayumi asked.

'Then your her right?'The Deku shrub asked.

'Who's her?'Mayumi questioned.

'She who speaks to nature and understands some points of it better than Sakura herself. Who has great strength mind,body,

and soul. Who has even perked Kakashi's interest.'The deku shrub pointed out.

'Yeah...Wait! I perked Kakashi's interest! What does that mean?!'Mayumi demanded.

'Never mind... You are wanted by HER.'The Deku shrub said tellepathically still.

'Who's her this time?' Mayumi demanded.

'No one...'The Deku shrub said thoughtfully.

Mayumi and the Deku Shrub stopped talking.

"Mayumi what did he say?"Sakura asked NON-tellepathically.

"I'm wanted... I guess."Mayumi replied back.

Sakura stared at Mayumi worriedly.

The Deku Shrub then let out a long screech.

Everyone covered their ears in pain.

Suddenly several large spiders crawled down out of the walls.

Sasuke dashed in front of Sakura.

"It's okay! I got you! Stay behind me!"Sasuke yelled at Sakura.  
Sakura nodded. The spiders looked at the Deku shrub.

'Should we take them both?'The spiders asked the Deku Shrub telepathically in a language even Mayumi could not

understand. 'If you can yes but if you can only get one make sure it's the girl over there Mayumi.' The Deku shrub

said ending there telepathic converstion. "Mayumi! get over here!"Sakura yelled to Mayumi.

Mayumi nodded and began to scramble over to Sakura and the group.

The spiders crawled after her. 'Crap! I can't run fast enough!'Mayumi madly fought.

Sakura began doing handseals behin Sasuke. Sasuke turned around.

"Sakura! Don't!"Sasuke yelled at her. Sakura finished her handseals.

" Kai! Release! Inner outer switch!"Sakura yelled.

Sakura slumped to the floor. 'Kuso!'Sasuke thought.

Sakura stood up. "Sakura?"Hinata shyly asked.

"Yeah?"Sakura asked in a gruffer meaner voice.

Sakura turned around on her head was the words Inner written in Japanese.

Inner Sakura did more handseals. "Inner outer duplication!"Inner Sakura yelled.

Normal Sakura appeared next to Inner Sakura.

"My head! The transfusion didn't go as smooth as expected!"Sakura moaned complainely.

"Stop being a wimp. We have a battle to fight."Inner Sakura said smirking.

"Hai."sakura mumbled. Inner Sakura and Sakura looked at each other and nooded(sp?).

In the fastest speed any of them had ever saw except Sasuke Inner Sakura was behind one of the spiders

and chopped it swiftly across the neck. The spider exploded.

"Inner catch!"Sakura yelled to her inner self. Inner Sakra smirked.

"Wind of moon! Swift demon shruiken attack!"Inner Sakura yelled.

A huge shruiken came out and raced at them carried by the wind itself.

The shruiken hit the other spider and as soon as the shruiken hit the 2nd spider it vanished.

"What happened?"Mayumi asked shakily. "Easy. when the shruiken hits an enemy no matter how many

or how little even if it's one of the strongest creatures in te world it vanishes. Doomed to another

demention."Inner Sakura said smirking. 'Kuso! I can't last any longer wwe haven't practiced enough.'

"Sakura! I have to go I can't last any longer here! It's up to you now!"Inner Sakura yelled at Sakura.

"Arrigato Inner!"Sakura yelled to her inner. Inner Sakura smirked and vanished.

"Where did she go?"Mayumi asked. "Back where she came from inside myself."Sakura stated.

Mayumi noded understandigly. "Mayumi! Behind you!"Sakura yelled.

More spiders appeared. They shot there spinnel web at Mayumi. "I can't move!"Mayumi yelled.

Neji jumped in front of Hinata. "What do you want me to do?"Naruto yelled.

"Dope! Defend yourself!"Sasuke yelled back to him. Naruto got into fight position.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Everyone! We are surronded!"Sakura yelled.

More spiders appeared and shot there web at everyone.

"Sakura!"Sasuke yelled he jumpped in front of Sakura. everyone was frozen except Sasuke.

the spiders went after Mayumi. "Sasuke! Save Mayumi!"Sakura yelled frustrated at Sasuke.

"No."He simply replied. "Sasuke this is a DIRECT ORDER save Mayumi NOW!"Sakura yelled at him.

"Baka! If I go for Mayumi they will go for you and probably kill you! We don't know there intentions!"Sasuke replied back

to Sakura. "I don't care! Save Mayumi and everyone else leave me behind!"Sakura begged.

Sasuke mumbled something."No." Sasuke answered again. Sakura felt tears form at her eyes.

'Mayumi...I'm sorry.'sakura thought.

The spiders continued to craw towards Mayumi.

To Be Continued.  
-  
Hehe! Cliffie! If you want me to update faster you have to review!

Whats going to happen to Mayumi we don't know wait till next time:)

Mayumi:I better survive or your dead!

Me:Uhhhh...

Everyone:WELL?!

Me: Free ramen over there! points to opposit direction

Naruto:OMFCARROTS!

Naruto drags everyone except me to ramen shop!

Me:Phew1 that was close!

Everyone except Naruto: We'll get you next time!

Me:Nyghah! Made funny weird face! No you won't believe it!

Naruto:WHO STOLE MY CATCH PHRASE!

Everyone sweatdrops and falls to the ground anime style.

Me:Until next time! Ja Nee (see ya!)!

Everyone:Yeah!

Me:Love you all so PLEASE REVIEW:) .X

READ

AND

REVIEW .X

c.b.o.l. creations and creativity with a special zing! .X

Love you all as friends review and you get COOKIES:) .X 


End file.
